An application to process a sequence of operations can be executed on a processor. The processor can cause operation tracking screens to be presented on a display. At least some of the operation tracking screens can include first screen areas and second screen areas. At least some of the first screen areas can have graphical control elements configured to receive information associated with actions associated with the sequence of operations. The second screen areas can have a graphical representation of stages of the sequence of operations. The processor can receive signals associated with the information associated with the actions associated with the sequence of operations. The processor can cause, in response to the signals, the sequence of operations to be processed.